Marinette the Spy
by kikizooom
Summary: Marinette works for the CIA but has to go to Paris because of a case about an infamous jewel thief.
1. Chapter 1

**Marinette the Spy**

Chapter 1

I wake up and get a phone call from one of the heads of the CIA saying that I'm getting ship to Paris tomorrow for a mission about an infamous Jewel thief under the name of Chat Noir. The next day came and I got on a plane to Paris. The CIA has started this teen spy thing. Some of us were way to smart for our own good and some of us had other skills. My skills involved me being very good at karate, being very quick and flexible plus I'm very smart. I'm told that I'm one of the smartest teens they have met I am very quick at hacking and could disarm anything. I was excited about this mission, but I also had to fit in. They sent two spies from the company to play my fake parents, but the worst part is going to a new school I'm not very good at new schools its just so awkward. When I was little my parents died in a fire, I thought it was an accident but apparently it was a murder and I will stop at nothing to find who killed them. I was taken to an orphanage and was in foster care. The kids would pick on me, so I would beat them up I was just always very strong. I never payed attention in class and always got in trouble for mostly talking back but I was naturally smart way to smart. I was caught once hacking the school data base to change grades at age 10 that's when the CIA found me. I was underage, so they trained me, but I wasn't allowed in the field till I was 13. I was one of their first teen spies and I think I'm their favourite too. I have been with the CIA for 6 years and I am very good at what I do. I'm one badass 16-year-old hehe.

I get off the plane and take a cab to my new home with my fake parents, Sabine and Tom. I really disliked them they are just so annoying. We arrive at our new house and walk in. I grab my stuff "I'm going to unpack" I run upstairs to my room "wow its huge" starts unpacking then lays on my bed it was getting late, so I fall asleep.

"Marinette its time to get up your going to be late on your first day" Sabine yells hoping Marinette hears. I yawn and sits up in bed.

"I'm coming Sabine" walks down the stairs and sighs "do I have to go I hate school I'm such a loser"

"ok first don't call me Sabine its mom if you want to fit in and second, you're not a loser your just weird" Sabine laughs

"ugh you're so annoying" I sigh then grabs something to eat "well I better get going bye" Marinette runs outside then walks to school feeling nervous. I walk into the school and look around feeling like everyone is watching me. Everyone gets to class.

"Attention class" Mrs Bustier taps her desk trying to get everyone's attention "we have a new student please be nice and welcome her to the class you can come in now" I walk in feeling shy

"H..Hi I'm Marinette…" looks down feeling like a loser and sighs. Mrs Bustier looks at Marinette.

"Hey, its ok to be nervous" Mrs Bustier smiles "now why don't you sit next to Alya" Alya puts her hand up smiling at Marinette. I sit down next to Alya and smile softly.

"Hi I'm Marinette"

"Alya its nice to meet you Marinette"

"You too first days are so hard" I laugh nervously

"Hey, don't worry besides you already have a friend" Alya smiles

It was lunch time and I feel my watch buzz (the watch tells her when she needs to go to a mission) I sigh "can't even make it threw day one" sneaks off school ground then hides and answers my watch "what's up?"

"We heard that Chat Noir is going to be hitting this museum we want you to help the guards protect a certain gem he might steal tonight"

"Ok I'll go there now" I hang up and sigh. I open my bag and Tikki my Kwami flies out and yes, I stole her deal with it she makes me stronger "Tikki spots on" I transform and head over to the museum.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I arrive at the museum and the guards pull their guns at me "wow I'm Agent Ladybug I'm here to help" shows them my badge then everyone lowers there gun.

"Sorry Ladybug" one of the guards says "this is a very priceless gem and we need you to make sure that maniac Chat Noir doesn't get it" I nod

"You can trust me" it became night and I sat on the ground yawning "this is so boring" then I see tear gas enter the room I grab my mask and put it on before it explodes so I protect myself then I look around the room "I know you're here" I keep looking around then I hear a noise behind me. I throw him over my shoulder and pin him down "well hello there I'm guessing you are this famous Chat Noir"

"ooo lucky guess" looks at ladybug "how old are you I mean no offence, but you look like a kid"

"You do to I was so expecting you to be older"

"Well it was nice talking to you m'lady but I better get what I'm here for" chat throws ladybug across the room. I rub my head and groan.

"ow" stands up "you're not getting anything" they start fighting then guards come in and Chat sighs

"See you later LB" runs way and leaves through the roof. I run after him but loose him

"Damn it" sighs and goes back to the museum

Chat Noir was hiding and sigh in relief then detransforms "that was close" thinks to self she's really cute though

Next Day Marinette and Alya walk to school together we get to class and sit down. I watch as two guys sit down in front of us then sees Alya smiling "Hey boys where were you two you missed out on introducing yourself to the new girl" the boys turn around and see Marinette "Marinette this is Nino and Adrien boys this is Marinette"

"Hi" I say shyly

"Yea she's really shy" Alya laughs softly "its ok girl we are all friends here"

Adrien smiles at Marinette "hi its nice to meet you Marinette"

"Yea it's nice to meet you dudette"

I smile at them softly then looks at Adrien thinking god his cute

School finishes for the day and Alya comes running to me "Hey girl since it's Friday I was thinking all four of us could have a sleep over you me and the boys" I smile

"Yea sounds fun we can do it at my place"

"Great we will see you at 6" Alya runs off. I Smile

"God, I love that girl" walks home "Sabine I'm having a sleep over ok" Sabine sighs

"That's fine me and Tom will be out anyways"

"Where are you going?"

"A date it's our anniversary and we will stay in a hotel so we can have.." Sabine smirks

"Omg I don't need to know" runs to my room then sits on my bed "I've never had a sleep over Tikki what do I do?"

"Just have fun Marinette get movies and food and you will be fine" Marinette nods then goes to the store. 6pm comes around and I finish getting the stuff ready I hear someone knock on the door and Tom answers it.

"Oh, you must be Marinette's friends I'm her dad" lets them in "Marinette your friends are here" I run down stairs "well we are leaving have fun" Tom and Sabine leave


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All four of us go to my room "I have some food and movies that's what people do at sleep overs right" Alya looks at my thinking then says

"Wait have you ever had a sleep over?"

"Pssh of course you like eat and watch movies and talk and have pillow fights and stuff right" Ayla looks at me crossing her arms then I sigh "fine this is my first sleep over ok" I sit on the ground pouting.

"Hey, its ok Mari" Alya sits next to me "we will make your first sleep over amazing" I smile and hug Alya.

"Thank you Alya now let's eat" laughs. Hours go by we watched so many movies and ate everything then we all fall asleep.

Next Day I wake up and see that my trap door was open I go up to close it and see Adrien on my balcony. I walk over to him "hey Adrien"

"Oh, hey Marinette" he smiles.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking" Adrien sighs

"What are you thinking about" I look at him sadly thinking there is something up with him.

"Just stuff" he looks at me smiling softly. I look at him then kisses him and he kisses back.

"I uh I'm sorry Adrien" I look down feeling embarrassed

"hey, its fine Mari I kind of liked it" he smiles softly and we kiss again

"I..like you a lot" I blush hard. Adrien laughs softly

"You're blushing so red"

"Shut up Adrien" covers my face

"Hey don't feel embarrassed" he moves my hands "your cute when you blush" he places a hand on my cheek then he gets a call "sorry I got to take this" he answers it and I go back inside then I see Adrien follow me inside "sorry I got to go my father needs me but ill see you tomorrow" they kiss then he leaves. I sigh and start thinking about him then hear someone behind me I turn around and see Alya smirking.

"Someone is in love"

"Shut up Alya" I laugh then my watch starts buzzing "uh I'll be back" I go downstairs and answers my watch.

"We think we saw Chat Noir on the roof near the museum"

"Ok ill check it out" hangs up then goes upstairs "sorry I got to go" I run out and hides behind the building "Tikki spots on" transforms and goes to the museum and sees Chat Noir observing the place I jump him and pin him down. "hello again"

"hello M'lady how are you today?"

"What are you planning Kitty?"

"To steal the gem duh" pushes me off him and he stands up. "so why are you here on this fine day?"

"To see what you are doing and stop you from stealing duh" we start fighting then Chat cuts my cheek and it starts bleeding "ow that hurt!"

"Well it was fun seeing you M'lady but I better go" runs off. I follow him but loose him again.

"Omg how does he keep doing that" I walk off and sigh

"That was close" detransforms and sighs "I didn't want to hurt her" Adrien looks down.

"Kid maybe you should stop being the bad guy" Plagg looks at Adrien "you were once a nice person"

"I can't Plagg my dad is making me do this an awful guy and will hurt people if I don't do this"

2 days later I wake up and get ready for school I look around and sigh "Sabine and Tom haven't come back yet must be having a lot of fun" I walk to school and see Alya, Nino and Adrien talking then I walk over "hey guys"

"Hey girl" Alya looks at me and sees this horrible cut "omg girl what happened to your cheek" I put my hand on my cheek and giggles

"Oh that I fell over and just it randomly cut yea that's it" Adrien looks at me then thinks wait that's the same scar I gave Ladybug can she be Ladybug?

After school I walked over to Adrien "hi Adrien" Adrien smiles and kisses Marinette.

"Hey cutie" I giggle and hug him then he starts staring at my cheek

"Are you ok Adrien?"

"Yea just.." keeps looking at my cheek then whispers in my ear "I'm sorry for cutting your cheek" then I watch him run off. I stand there feeling confused.

"Did he just say that he cut my cheek but Chat was the one that did it unless his…pssh that can't be true Adrien is sweet and Chat is just ugh"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All day I sat in class thinking about what Adrien said. He was sorry about the cut on my cheek that he made? There was no way he and Chat are the same person that means the person I'm hunting down is my cute bf ugh my head hurts. After school I went home. I open the front door and smell something rotten. I go into the living room and covers my mouth crying. Sabine and Tom are dead on the ground. "omg they're dead" sees a note and reads it "stop hunting Chat Noir or you are next" gets angry and transforms and goes around Paris finding Chat Noir. Sees him on a building and goes up to him with a gun and aims it at him. "YOU! YOU!"

"Wow chill lady what's up?" I look at Chat Noir with tears in my eyes.

"THEY ARE DEAD WHAT DID YOU DO!" screams at him crying hard.

"I swear LB I don't know what you are talking about" he looks at me sadly "please calm down and put the gun down." I put the gun down crying.

"Fine talk" sits down and Chat sits next to me.

"So, what happened?" he looks at her.

"I came home and the people I was living with were both dead in the lounge room" Chat Noir hugs me.

"I am so sorry I didn't know about this" he sighs "I don't even want to do this"

"What do you mean" looks at Chat sadly

"My dad is forcing me to do this he said he would ruin me if I didn't do what he says"

"I'm so sorry" I sit there thinking then says, "why don't we gang up and stop your dad" Chat smiles big.

"Wait really?! That would be amazing!" he sighs and looks down "I'm sorry for the cut on your cheek Marinette"

"Uh pssh who's Marinette" I look around laughing

"It's ok Mari" he holds my hand "I saw you at school with the same cut"

"So, you are Adrien then" I start laughing

"Hey what's funny" Chat looks at me confused

"I had to turn you in but instead fell in love with you" keeps laughing

"Wait you love me" Chat smiles softly

"Maybe…"

"I love you to Mari" they kiss "my dad is going to be so pissed with me. So how are we going to do this?" I start thinking

"Well we first need proof that he is the main person behind all this everyone thinks you're the lead of all this so if we sneak in find some evidence, we can finally arrest him"

"ooo going undercover, sounds fun" Chat smirks and I giggle. We go back to my place and start organising the plan.

"Ok the plan is" starts drawing up the plan on a board while talking "ok so you will be yourself just act like you usually are. Now tell me what doors are less guarded?"

"The back door has two guards easy to get to and easy to take out plus an easy vent to go threw to sneak through the whole house" I nod at what he says

"Ok you take those two out you can get close to them easily then you go threw the front door like normal and I'll take the back door and go threw the vents to your fathers office where I will hang down and grab the things we need" Adrien nods

"My father is the only one that is allowed in there, so I should distract him." I smile at him

"Well let's hope this goes smoothly"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chat and I went to his house we jump over the fence then we hide looking at the two people guarding the back door. I whisper to Chat "ok you go take them out" Chat nods and goes over to the guards.

"what are you doing back here Adrien?" The guard says looking at him suspiciously

"oh, um just" takes them out and sighs "clear" I come out of hiding and smiles softly. Chat tries the door and sighs "its locked" I walk to the door and start pick locking it then it opens. I smirk at him

"easy" we walk in and I see the vent entrance I jump up grabbing the edge of the vent and pull myself in it "wish me luck kitty" I start crawling through the vent. Chat sighs

"I'm sorry Mari" he goes through the front door and sees his dad "dad Ladybug is here she's going to find evidence to put you in jail"

"thank you for telling me" Gabriel smirks at Chat and Chat sighs feeling guilty. Gabriel gets a lot of guards and they wait in front of the door of his office waiting for Ladybug. I keep going through the vent and see Gabriel's office. I jump down and look through Gabriel's files hoping to find something then the door flies open and I see Chat and Gabriel with a lot of guards and guns pointing at me. I look at Chat sadly.

"Why?" I say softly then the guards grab me and take me to the basement. They tie me to a chair and I sigh "I'm hard to break just letting you know" Gabriel smirks

"Chat she's all yours make sure she feels pain and you" he points to one of the guards "stay" everyone else leaves. Chat walks up to her sadly "I am sorry LB" I spit at him.

"Bring it on" Chat looks at the weapons that are used for torture. He grabs a knife and puts the knife threw my leg leaving it there. I scream.

"Just answer everything and you won't be hurt"

"NEVER YOU ASSHOLE"

"who do you work for?"

"YOUR MOM" I laugh then Chat grabs the knife in my leg and twists it. I scream again then laughs "your all dumbasses I will never break" Chat sighs and looks at the guard

"I can't do this. I don't want to hurt her anymore" the guard looks at Chat angry then goes to get Gabriel.

"I hear you don't want to hurt her hmm"

"dad please I don't want to" Gabriel punches Chat

"get out of my sight" Chat leaves. Gabriel gets someone else to torture answers from me. Someone comes in and everyone leaves besides this really scary looking guy. He smirks at me.

"Let the fun begin."

Hours go by. Adrien sits on the couch hearing Marinette screamed. "this is so painful to hear" Gabriel walks over to Adrien

"I find it beautiful to hear her scream" he smirks.

"Dad please give her a break you will kill her if you keep hurting her" Adrien looks at Gabriel sadly.

"It's not like you care about her unless you somehow got feelings for her?"

"w..what no they were fake to get her to trust me" Adrien looks down sadly

It was night time, and everyone was asleep there were two people guarding the room I'm in. Adrien gets up in the middle of the night and sees the door where I am inside. He transforms into Chat Noir then knocks the guards out. He enters the room and sees blood everywhere "omg Marinette" he rushes over "you need a hospital" he unties me and takes me to hospital.


	6. Chapter 6 (The End)

Chapter 6

It became morning and I woke up in a lot of pain. I look around seeing that I'm in hospital. "what happened" tries to move but feels so weak like my whole body was just shutting down the pain was just so much. I look beside me and see Adrien. I gasp trying to get away from that horrible person, but I can't it's just so much pain. Adrien wakes up and looks at me.

"Mari your awake!" Adrien smiles. I start crying.

"get away" I try to get up but instead I scream in pain.

"hey don't move"

"you did this to me I can't believe you lied!" looks at Adrien feeling so angry at him.

"I know you hate me I'm sorry my father is just so horrible I'm scared"

"why is everything so wobbly" passes out from the pain.

"Marinette?" Adrien looks at her worried. Doctor comes in

"Her heart is so weak due to blood loss there is a rare chance of her living. Adrien starts crying. "it's a surprise she's alive right now" then suddenly my heart stops.

"no" Adrien cries looking at Marinette

"we need you to leave" pushes Adrien out of the room as other doctors rush into the room "clear" zaps me "clear" zaps me "clear" zaps me again and my hear starts up and the doctors sigh in relief then they leave and Adrien walks back in crying

"please don't die"

Weeks went by and I start feeling better I was still a little scared of Adrien though. I sat there eating some food and see Adrien come in.

"hey Mari, how are you?"

"I was doing just fine then you came in" Adrien walks up to Marinette.

"I love you Mari I brought you here because I fell in love with you and to prove it, I turned my dad and myself in" he looks down

"wait what?"

"I'm here to say goodbye I love you Mari" he kisses my cheek then starts to leave but before he does, I get up and goes to him.

"wait" I kiss him, and he kisses me back "thank you for saving me I will visit you" Adrien smiles and leaves.

I visit a lot threw the years. I eventually quit the CIA it was just too much for me. We were 25 when he finally got released out of jail. I came to pick him up. I saw him and ran over, and we kissed each other. Couple months later he purposes to me I said yes of course. We got married and had one kid. I love him to death we went threw bad times and good times but in the end, we had a happy life.


End file.
